Crash Bandicoot Presents: Dusk: The sequel
by CB911
Summary: The sequel to the first dusk story.


Dusk: The Sequel

Wumpa City was quiet once Ripperdile was dead and Dusk felt not needed in a while so he relaxed for a few days.

"Man, I haven't been on work for week, I guess I will take a break."

So Dusk (Scott, his real name) Went and built a mansion on top of the D cave (so he can get there quick when he is needed) He seen Tyler Vea and Coco walking down the street.

"Well I see Ty finally found a girlfriend." Said Dusk

Dusk went to go visit crash and see what he was doing.

"Hey crash how's it going?"

Crash couldn't reply so he just nodded

"Hey Where's crunch?"

Crash Points to the garage.

"Okay thanks."

Dusk went into the garage to meet crunch

"Hey Crunch you got that saw for me?"

"Right here Scott."

"Thanks Crunch."

Dusk went back to his soon to be mansion. He had some builders help him build his mansion, but they didn't look like the one before he left. Then the builder pulled out knifes.

"What the fuck is this?"

Dusk pressed the button on his belt to turn into dusk. And right when they were about to stab he grabbed the knifes and slipped their throats. Dusk turned back into Scott.

"That was weird they looked like lab assistants but I thought they didn't make those anymore?"

Dusk drove to cortex castle that was now run by Uka Uka.

"Uka I got a question for you, I think I seen a couple of lab assistants today."

"What, they are made anymore."

"Well I was probably hallucinating, thanks anyway."

"No problem."

Dusk drove back into Wumpa City when he seen some gangsters walking down the street.

"Gangsters, this town is getting confusing,"

The gangsters noticed the car and ran into the alleyway.

"That make me wonder I better go chase them."

So Dusk took a sharp turn and chased them down into a big warehouse.

"I better go investigate."

Dusk went into the dark warehouse and walked into every room and suddenly the two gangsters snuck up behind him and knocked him out. Dusk woke up in a cage.

"What the fuck, I did this once already."

"Welcome dusk to my lair, I've been expecting you." Says a dark voice in the shadows

"Who the fuck are you!"

"You know me, I let you come along on our adventure."

"Aku?"

"That's right shit bag!"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing wrong, just destroying you so there will be no hero and I could rule. I was so close to becoming ruler but you had to come and wreck me.

Aku comes out of the shadows and he was a normal bandicoot.

"But now I will have my revenge!"

Dusk kicked boots together, that means that he is in trouble and Ty had to come and save him.

"Dusk is in trouble I gotta go." Said ty

"But we were having such a good time!" Said Coco.

"I have to go Scott is in trouble!"

"I want to come with!"

"Fine Just stay behind me."

Tyler Vea and coco went to the warehouse and took out the guards.

"Okay on the count of three we go in. 1, 2, 3!"

They went into the room and knocked Aku out.

"Come on, lets go."

They raced out of the room then they got surrounded. They started fighting, they were all finished when a 7 ft. giant came out and took out a knife.

"Ty look out!" screamed dusk

Not looking ty finally turned around but it was to late, he was stabbed.

"TYYYYYYYYYY!" Coco cried out

"Come on it is to late for him we have to get back to the car."

"I cant leave ty"

Dusk Grabbed Coco and put her in the car and drove back to the D cave.

"It was to late for him." Said dusk

"I just cant get over what happened."

I will drive you back to your house."

"Okay"

Dusk dropped of coco and went back to the D cave. His mansion was finally done. Scott was thinking hard.

"Why was ty dead?"

Scott went to sleep. The next morning Someone was at the door.

"Hey coco, what's up?"

"I just wanted to come over."

"Where is crash?"

"Oh, crunch and him went out to get some stuff they will be back."

"Well what is up?"

"Nothing"

"Well I will be in the D cave. Jeez that is girl is going crazy."

Dusk went into the D cave to do some research on how Aku went back to a bandicoot.

"What are you doing?"

"Research."

"That's nice."

"Okay are you still sad from Ty dieing."

"No."

"Then tell me what's wrong because I am tired of you standing behind my fucking back!"

"I was, so turned on to you when you grabbed my hand."

Dusk opened his eyes wide.

"Well I am not doing out with you because if villains see a love in a heroes life they kill them."

"Oh, well I still love you."

"I will drive you home."

"But I don't want to go home."

Dusk got frustrated.

"Okay just don't touch anything."

The Phone rang.

"Dusk, aku is taking people hostage help them."

"I am on my way. Coco stay here."

"I want to come with."

"Okay just stay out of my way."

Dusk and coco went to the hostage situation.

"Hey aku remember me?"

"Fool, another step and I will splatter this persons head all over the floor."

Dusk was in a bad situation.

"Coco pick up that rock next to you and throw it at aku."

"Okay."

Coco picked up the rock and threw in at aku. He fell to the ground and the gangsters started shooting.

"Coco stay back I will take care of these pussy gangsters."

Dusk pulled out his shotgun and went on a war with the gangsters. The war was finally over.

"Aku is coming with us, coco put him in the back of the car."

Dusk and coco went back to the D cave.

"Well you did a hell of a good job."

"Thanks well see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Dusk put aku in a cage with soundproof windows so he was quiet. During the night two gangsters broke into the D cave and took Aku.

"Thank you fellows now back to the warehouse."

"Yes boss."

"The next morning dusk got a message that aku broke into a bank.

Dusk went to the bank.

"You just don't stop do you?"

"Oh no it's shit bag."

"You guys are so nice."

Dusk started punching the gangsters when aku snuck up behind dusk and hit him in the head.

Dusk went on fighting them when suddenly he just collapsed and they escaped.

"What happened dusk?"

"They were beating me up so hard I was just knocked out."

Then it happened another three times until disk just thought for a while.

"Hmm, every time I try to fight Aku I get knocked out, he is just to strong! Hmm maybe I need a partner."

After dusk said it Coco walked in the room.

"So I heard you need a partner, I am a perfect partner for you."

"No, you can get killed"

"But I am good."

Aku came up on the D computer.

" I got to go."

"I want to come with."

"I told you no!"

Coco snuck in the trunk and the same thing happened, dusk got knocked out. Coco jumped out of the trunk and started kicking and punching the gangsters. Dusk woke up.

"What happened?"

"I took care of the gangsters."

"You did this?"

"All by myself."

"Come tot eh D cave with my."

"Okay."

Dusk was building something at his workbench.

"What is it?" Coco Asked

"Patience coco"

Dusk showed it to her.

"It is a belt so you can turn into a dusk."

"So this means I am your partner?"

"Yep."

"Oh thank you Scott."

"No mention it."

The Next day Aku was going to pull off his biggest plan yet, he was going to blow up the capitol building.

"Coco we have to go to the capitol building."

"Okay."

Dusk and coco put on their belts on and drove off to the capitol building

"Wow, this feels good."

"You have to control the power and you can get the full power."

"Thanks for the tip."

When they got to the capitol building Aku walked out and was holding a bomb.

"One step and I will throw this bomb on your car."

"That's a risk I am willing to take."

Dusk and coco ran in and Aku put a bomb on the car. They stared killing the gangsters until there was none left.

"Coco you go find the bomb I will take care of Aku"

"Okay."

Dusk kicked Aku down the stairs.

"Come on pussy!" Dusk said.

"Okay."

Aku started punching dusk, he threw his last punch when dusk grabbed his hand. He flipped him over him back and kicked him.

"I wont give up that easily." Said Aku.

Aku slid his legs and he fell down the stairs and then his car exploded.

"Fuck!"

Dusk got up quickly and threw Aku at a wall and dusk took out his knock out shot and stabbed Aku with it.

"My powers are to good for that shitty shot."

Aku shot dusk and threw him into the building.

Meanwhile….

"Where is it?" Coco asked herself

Coco was still looking for the bomb.

"Finally, here it is."

Coco found the bomb in the janitors closet. She ran downstairs and seen dusk and Aku fighting.

"I better help them."

Coco put down the bomb and helped dusk. Coco jumped on Aku and punched him in the head. Aku threw her off of him.

"So you need a little cunt to help you?"

"That's it!"

Dusk took out his shotgun and shot Aku. It wasn't doing anything. Dusk dropped his gun and trapped Aku in a net.

"Oh dusk, don't you learn?"

He ripped it.

Coco get your lap top and search up how to kill tribesmen. Coco found it.

"Okay you have to burn them."

"Thank coco."

Dusk pushed Aku into the fire from the car.

"Ahhh, it burns!" Screamed Aku.

"He is finally dead."

"Thanks lord."

5 Weeks Later….

"Hey Scott."

"Hey coco, you ready?"

"I am always ready."

Dusk and coco dove to the general store.

"Your under arrest koala Kong."

"Try and get me!"

Dusk pulled out his rope and tied up koala Kong.

"You had to use force?"

"Thanks Dusk and coco, the city thanks you."

"It's our job."

The End…


End file.
